The Ginny and Draco Affair
by ginnygurl88
Summary: Ginny starts her 4th year at Hogwarts thinking she's in love with Harry......or is she? It's my first fan-fic. Be nice! I have taken it off, and edited it with the help of my friend Boomine, so, those of you who have read it, it's a little different!!
1. Default Chapter

The Ginny and Draco Affair  
  
By Ginnygurl88  
  
Disclaimer  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Also, the whole "ugly kraut" thing isn't a slam against Germans on my part! Hey, I take German. I just thought it might be something Malfoy might say, so I used it. Don't get mad at me! Oh, and Baeten and Reese are teachers at my school, for you unlucky souls who don't go to CJHS, the home of the Chargers! LOLK  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Their faces were getting closer and closer… and Ginny Weasly woke up with a start.  
  
"Ugh! Why do I always have to wake up at the good parts?" exclaimed the small redhead.  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLY! WAKE UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" screeched her mother (Molly Weasly).  
  
Ah, yes. Today was September first. In just a few hours, she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express, headed off to her fourth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't wait. She hadn't seen the handsome, dark haired boy all summer.  
  
Harry Potter. She had been so worried about him since He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named had tried to do him in during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the year  
  
before.  
  
"I'm coming, mum! Just let me grab my toothbrush real  
  
quick!"  
  
********  
  
Ten minutes later, Ginny was smashed in the back of a muggle taxi with Ron and their mother. The twins were in a second taxi with Mr. Weasly. The trip lasted  
  
about one hour, but to Ginny, it seemed like an eternity before she caught her first glimpse of the Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Finally" she thought, "I can't wait to race through the barrier and see HIM again!"  
  
"Now, when we reach the barrier," her mother was saying, the twins will go first. Then Ron and Ginny, followed by your father and I."  
  
By the time she had finished saying this, they had reached the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Fred and George leaned up against the wall, and slid right through. Then Ginny and Ron did the same thing.  
  
"Hey! They must have gotten a new platform sign over  
  
the holiday," remarked Ron pointing at the large, gaudy sign.  
  
"Yep," said Ginny. She was rather distracted, looking for Harry.  
  
"Look who we found outside," called Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Harry!" cried Ron.  
  
"Hi," whispered a shy Ginny.  
  
"Hi, Ron. Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"Ohmigosh! He talked to me!" thought Ginny.  
  
********  
  
On the train, Ginny found a spot to sit. She was all alone in her compartment  
  
when a girl came in.  
  
"Hallo," she said in a thick accent, "My name is Anja Snicklefritz. May I join you?"  
  
"Sure! My name is Ginny Weasly. I'm a fourth year. Are you new?"  
  
"Yes. I transferred from Durmstrang Institution. I too, am a fourth year."  
  
"Oh! So, you're Bulgarian?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"Nein. I'm from Germany."  
  
"Really? That's so wicked! Maybe you could teach me some German? That is, if you're sorted into Gryffindor," she added quickly  
  
"Even if I am not, I will teach you. Then, we can speak in a language no one can understand, and be friends. BEST friends," said Anja.  
  
"I guess. I mean, I will have to get to know you a bit, before we can be best friends"  
  
****  
  
Several hours later, the train finally reached Hogsmeade Station. Ginny managed to snag a carriage with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Anja, Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle  
  
"Ooh, fabulous," said Malfoy, sarcastically, " I get to sit with he was almost the Weasels, Tarantula-Boy, and the ugly Kraut. Lucky me."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle tried to laugh menacingly.  
  
"Well, we're not exactly thrilled either, you old bogey!" exclaimed Lee.  
  
"You guys!" cried Ginny, "we're only going to be in here for 10 minutes! Don't blow a fuse!" She turned to the Slytherins. " That wasn't a very nice thing to say to a transfer from Durmstrang, Malfoy!"  
  
"Sorry," said Draco, with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"So, Draco," said Fred with sarcastic politeness on Malfoy's name, "How's your old man's boss?"  
  
"What's his name again?" George questioned in mock interest.  
  
"Ah, yes!" they said in unison, "the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Shut up, Weasel-dumb and Weasel-dumber! Talk about my father like that again, and I'll have you permanently expelled from Hogwarts!"  
  
*********  
  
Later, after the Sorting Hat Feast, (where Anja was sorted into Gryffindor) Anja and Ginny sat in Gryffindor Common Room talking after lights out.  
  
"So, how was your holiday, Ginny?" asked Anja.  
  
"It was okay. And yours, Anja?"  
  
"Well, my father tried to betroth me."  
  
"Really? To whom? And your only 14!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Viktor Krum. Famous quidditch player. Perhaps you have heard of him?"  
  
"Oh my! 'Mione is not going to be happy about this!"  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
" Oh, she's just one of my brother, Ron's friends. She sort of went out with Viktor last year."  
  
"Really? Well, they obviously broke up."  
  
"Yeah. Probably."  
  
"So, what 4th year here at Hogwarts has gotten your attention, Ginny?"  
  
"Umm," she hesitated. "I suppose I'll tell you. Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah. The famous Potter boy. Well, I hope you get him. You may have trouble, with so many that share the same feelings as you."  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"So, what is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor like? It's my favorite subject."  
  
"Well, last year, we had Professor Mad-eye Moody as our DADA instructor, and he was pretty wicked, but this year it's someone named Professor Baeten. I heard he used to be some sort of PE teacher for an American Muggle school. He apparently is a muggle-born. And guess what? Dumbledore decided that we needed a band here at Hogwarts, so he hired a former muggle school band director named Professor Reese. He's supposedly really cool. So, I signed up for band. I don't know what instrument I am going to play. What about you?"  
  
But Anja couldn't answer. She was sound asleep. 


	2. The Next Day

CHAPTER TWO  
  
The First Day  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up at 6:30 am, to be sure that she would arrive to her first class on time.  
  
"Good morning, Anja! How are you on this lovely morning?" questioned the perky redhead.  
  
"Geh weg! How can you be so happy so early in the morgen?" griped Anja.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe because today, my classes are DADA and Band!"  
  
"Weirklich? I can't wait! I think I will play the drums. That would be fun," said Anja.  
  
"Really? I'm going to play the clarinet!" cried Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Later that morning, Ginny and Anja walked into the DADA classroom. Everybody in it was talking with excitement.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" cried Ginny's friend, Kayleigh.  
  
"Hey Kayleigh," said Ginny, "this is Anja. She used to go to Durmstrang."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you!" said Kayleigh, who was always nice to everyone.  
  
"Alright, everyone sit down, or I'll have you doing monster walks until you can't sit for 2 days!" cried a deep voice.  
  
Alright, alright, I know it's a short chapter, but look at the cliffhanger! But anyways, I'm tired of writing, and I'm running out of ideas! LMAO! Email me if you have any ideas, and I'll either put you in the story, or I'll mention your name at the end! LOL, [1]qtpie_41188@yahoo.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:qtpie_41188@yahoo.com 


End file.
